


We Are Okay

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Season 3 AU [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And someone dies, F/M, I don't think I should put a warning for them tho, There is some violence in there, bellare reunion, it's a small part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Clarke!” </p>
<p>She snaps her head back because this voice belongs to the one person that know him like she knows herself. The one person she trusts with her life. This voice belongs to her best friend and co-leader. This voice belongs to Bellamy. </p>
<p>“Clarke!” he calls again and she finds him. It’s him. It’s Bellamy. </p>
<p>The shock paralyzes her because he is the last person she expects to see so far away from Camp Jaha. But he is there, running through the field like a cheetah, making his way to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or yet another Bellarke reunion during 3x02: Clarke and Bellamy meet at the field with the Ice Nation army coming their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Okay

**Author's Note:**

> The truth is that with all these things that going on in our fandom, my inspiration hides somewhere I can’t find it but this small story has stuck to my head and I knew I wouldn’t be able to go on with my life if I didn’t write it down so… this isn’t the best… just saying. **WARNING FOR VIOLENCE!**
> 
> Also, I have posted the story a long time ago on my tumblr but I forgot to post it here... :P

She has to break free. She can’t let Roan take her to the Ice Queen. If she stops fighting she gives in the peace of death and she doesn’t deserve peace. Her first attempt to break free failed and maybe made things worst because the red color washed away by the river’s water, bringing back the yellow of her hair. 

Suddenly Roan pushes Clarke down, her back presses on the ground with his body lying on top of her and that how he brings her back from her thoughts. 

“Be quiet.” he whispers with the dagger pressed to her neck and Clarke can’t help but study his sharp face, stopping once again on the Ice Nation scars, the way to recognize them. 

She was lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t know for how long but they are still in the field with the tall grass. A moment later, Roan grabs the collar of her grounder clothes and pulls her with him in a sitting position, his eyes search the surrounding behind the log they were hiding. 

Clarke follows his eyes and sees her second enemy. Three grounders are walking through the thick field but she can’t see them clear. _They must be grounders… what else can they be so far out here?_ Clarke thinks before Roan confirms her guess. 

“Ice Nation scouts.” he whispers and looks back to Clarke. “Come on. I don’t have time to fight. We have to go around.” he whispers and lowers the dagger from her neck. 

_‘I don’t have time to fight’_ Clarke thinks of his words in repeat, _this is my only chance_ and with that she screams. She screams the best she can with the gag in her mouth and Roan snaps his head up to face her. Anger written all over in his face. 

She can't scream very loud but it’s loud enough to for the three grounders to hear her. It looks like he wants to punch her but instead he says, “Their deaths are on you.” 

Clarke waste a second to think about it before Roan pulls a bag over her head and pulls her up on her feet by her tied up hands. 

From that moment on she can’t see anything but the yellow color of the bag around her head. Roan tugs her with him by the wires around her wrists and they start walking. She can hear grass cracking and moving as they probably nearing the three grounders. 

_This has to work or I’m dead anyway,_ she thinks as they make their way to them. 

Roan says something in grounder language but Clarke even though she learned a lot the last three months she can’t tell what he said. And then he speaks again, stop both of them from walking.

A moment later another voice says something and Clarke catches only the ‘Azgeda’. _Ice Nation._ They take their time to recognize each others clan and then there is a pause where no one talks. 

The same grounders from before says something and Roan answers by “Wanheda.” and then something else that Clarke didn’t hear clear. 

With that, she hears a grounder moving towards them and Roan doesn’t shift. She doesn’t move either. The next moment, the bag is off her head and Clarke lifts her head up, meeting the grounders eyes. 

Roan says something, his free hand is raised in front of them for protection and the three grounders talk to each other, they raise their weapons to them. Roan speaks again and then he let go of her. 

_This is my only chance,_ Clarke thinks just for a second and then starts running away from all four grounders. She runs as fast as she can and only look over her shoulder once to see if anyone is following her. 

One grounder is running behind her and she knows he is not Roan because she sees the fight going on in the background. She runs and runs but she can hear the grounder chasing her getting closer and when she is sure he is about to tackle her to the ground, his body weight crashes her down and doesn’t move again. 

It takes her a moment to realize she is on the ground again and she knows it’s too late to run again. Whoever got out of the fight alive is about to take her again. And in that moment her eyes meet with the dagger that must have fallen from the grounder on top of her. Quickly, she grabs it with one hand and hides it below her, waiting for the right time to use it. 

She hears the man coming closer and she pretends she tries to stand up but the dead grounder above her doesn't help. 

“It didn’t have to be this way.” he says and by the voice she knows it’s Roan again. 

The grounder pushes the dead body off of her and Clarke brings her knees to her stomach, pressing them hard on the ground floor. As Roan pull her up, Clarke thrusts up and turns with both hands and all her strength and buries the whole blade in Roans side. 

The grounder groans is surprise and pain and before he can do anything else, Clarke pulls the dagger back and brings it forward again to make another stab wound on her enemy. But this time Roan grabs her wrist and stops her from hitting him.

They are face to face now and Clarke can see the pain in his face. With that, she brings one knee up with force and knocks the air out of his lungs and causes even more pain. Roan loses the grip he has on her and Clarke pushes him back with her body. This time she aims for his heart. The next thing she knows is that the dagger is deep inside Roan’s chest and the grounder finally stops moving. 

For a moment she stay there, studying Roan to see if he is actually dead or pretend to be like she did by the lake. She decides to take the blade out again to make sure he bleeds out more quickly. _Even if he is still alive, he won’t last long enough to take me to Ice Nation,_ she thinks. 

Not taking her eyes from Roan, Clarke pushes herself up on her feet and that when she hears them. War Drums. Her eyes search the area around but she can’t actually see anything or anyone. She looks down to Roan again. He is dead for sure.

Taking a minute or two to calm herself down she thinks of what should be her next move. She knows that they are searching for her. She knows that there is a bounty over her head and that she is not safe anymore. Even though it hurts, she thinks it’s time to go and seek the safeness of her people. She promised Bellamy they will meet again, after all. It’s just a little bit sooner than she wanted. 

With that in her mind, she cuts free her hands and turns to walk back in the forest where she can hide better from any other hostile grounder. But in that exact moment, she hears someone calling her. 

“Clarke!” 

She snaps her head back because this voice belongs to the one person that know him like she knows herself. The one person she trusts with her life. This voice belongs to her best friend and co-leader. This voice belongs to Bellamy. 

“Clarke!” he calls again and she finds him. It’s him. It’s Bellamy. 

The shock paralyzes her because he is the last person she expects to see so far away from Camp Jaha. But he is there, running through the field like a cheetah, making his way to her. 

Clarke doesn’t move. She forgets to breathe or blink her eyes. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes and her heart to speed up again and before she even realizes it, Bellamy’s body crashes her and his hands around her back presses her tight to his chest. 

It takes her a moment to realize that Bellamy is there. That Bellamy is hugging her again after three months. And when she does realize it, when she comes back to reality, she throws her hands around his neck, burying her face in his skin between his neck and shoulder and she breaths. She can finally breathe again. 

Her mind is still in shock though. One moment she was in live-or-die situation and the next she in the safest place on Earth. She is in Bellamy’s arms. 

She can hear his heart beating like crazy through their clothes and she is sure he can hear hers. She doesn’t push back, no way she is going to let him go when there is still a change that he may vanish into the air and find herself back in the nightmare she calls life. 

“You’re okay.” she hears Bellamy breathe out a whisper in her hair and tighten his hold around her. She doesn’t say anything. 

Clarke doesn’t know how long they stayed like this, in the other's arms, before Bellamy pulls back and let go of her. 

He takes a step back and cups her face, their eyes locked together automatically. She can see his own tears rolling down his cheeks and she knows they are tears of happiness. 

“Are you okay?” his soft voice brings her back from her thoughts and she watches him as he scans her clothes for any sign of blood. But words don’t come out of her, she only stares at him and she still can’t believe he is there, just in front of her. 

“You’re hurt.” he says suddenly and her eyes snap down to his hands as he tries to find the source of the blood on her clothes. 

Clarke stops him by holding his wrists still, making him look up to her, “You’re here.” she breathes out and Bellamy gives her a small smile. 

“Yes. I’m here, everything will be okay. No one is going to hurt you again.” he promises, “Now I need you to tell me where you are hurt-” 

“It’s not my blood.” she explains and look in his eyes, they now hold each other. “What- what are you doing here, Bellamy? It’s too far from Camp Jaha. You shouldn’t-”

“We don’t have time for this now.” he cuts her off. He opens his mouth to say something but he closes it again before his eyes snap behind her back. 

Clarke doesn’t have time to look behind her before Bellamy turns them around and with his body he pushes her on the ground, pinning her below him. “Stay down!” he whispers before she hears him choke a pained noise. 

“They saw us.” he whispers a moment later. 

“Who-”

“There is an army coming this way. Ice Nation.” he says and suddenly an arrow hits the ground just next to their faces. Clarke is pinned on her chest and her back is against Bellamy’s chest. 

“Bellamy-” another arrow landing inches away from their sides cuts her off. 

“We need to go. They know where we are. We need to get to the forest and lose them.” Bellamy whispers instead. 

Then he pushes himself off of her but stays close to the ground and look at her. “Stay as low as-” 

“Bellamy, your shoulder-” 

“I’m fine.” he stops her but Clarke can’t take her eyes from the arrow that sticks out of his shoulder. 

“I need-” 

“We need to hide.” he pleads with his eyes not to fight him on that. They both know he wins. 

Bellamy starts crawling his way towards the tree line when Clarke places her palm on his shoulder to stop him and then with a quick move she breaks the rest of the arrow that was sticking out of his skin, leaving the arrow head inside.

“They could probably see it above the grass.” she explains and with a nod they start making their way towards the forest. 

They are both surprised when they actually made it to the trees. Clarke was glancing at him every now and then all the way here and she could see that no matter what he was saying, he was in a lot of pain. Three or four more arrows had come their way but they didn’t hit their target. 

Clarke helps Bellamy up to not put a lot of pressure on his shoulder and he stares at his, both their eyes filled with worry. “Thanks.” he breaths and holds his riffle up with his good hand. “We need to hide. Are you okay?” he says and Clarke nods.

“There is some kind of underground place around here. Roan said we would camp there for the tonight.” Clarke tells him. “We need to get there quickly so I can look at your wound. You’re still bleeding. Maybe-” she says and examines the wound for the moment. 

“I’m fine. We’re not stopping till you’re somewhere safe.” he says instead. 

“Okay, let’s keep moving.”

They don’t know how long they are running through the forest till they find the place Clarke was talking about. She could see that Bellamy was trying to hide his pain but he wasn’t doing a good job. Clarke took the gun from the beginning because she needed him to hold the hand from the wound’s side steady close to his chest so it doesn’t move and make the wound bleed more. 

“It’s here.” Clarke whispers and turns back to Bellamy. He is jogging to reach her and stops in front of her, staring at the stairs in front of them. 

“I should check if-” but before he can finish his sentence, Clarke walks passes him and starts walking down the stairs, gun pointing in front of her for any threats. 

Bellamy follows right behind her, worried for what might be already inside. But they are lucky and the place is empty. 

“Good.” Clarke says and immediately turns to Bellamy. “I need to check your wound. It hasn’t stop bleeding. I-” 

Bellamy stops her with his eyes, head lilted to the side, “Clarke.” this is all it takes to take her panic away, “I’m okay.” his soft voice makes her heart slow down. 

Bellamy takes a step towards her, filling the space between them and takes her hand in his good one.

The truth is Clarke doesn’t know what to say or do. She never expected to have him by her side right now and they didn’t even have the time to talk since he found her. She let him take the lead for now on. 

“Hey,” he says softly, “its okay.” 

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She opens them again only when Bellamy’s hot palm comes up and cups the side of her face, stroking her dirty cheek with his thumb. 

He is smiling, “When we get back, I will take you first thing to the showers.” he jokes and Clarke actually chokes a laugh, leaning to his touch. It has been so long since someone touched her and made her safe. 

Suddenly tears start forming in her eyes and she doesn’t move to wipe them. “I’m sorry.” she whispers, her fingers play with the edge of his guard uniform between them. “I- I…” 

He knows how hard that must have been for her, living alone in the forest for three whole months. His hand falls from her cheek and pulls her to him again, hugging her the best he can. 

“I’m so scared.” she whispers against his neck and he holds her tight. She brings her own hands around him, holding on him like he is her life line.

“I’m here now. No one is going to hurt you. I’m here.” he whispers over and over again till her hold on him loosen up and she takes a step out of his arms. 

“I- I need to see your wound.” she says and wipes her tears. Bellamy gives her a nod and takes the riffle from her hand, throwing it on the ground.

He tries to take off his jacket but Clarke stops him before he hurt himself more, “Let me help. You shouldn’t move your shoulder too much.” 

Bellamy stares at her eyes and he knows she needs to do this. So with a nod he let her help him.

They are going to be okay. Now they are going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I might have another storymine of what happened in 3x02 but I don't know when or if I'm going to write it... Anyway, leave me a comment or come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)! Have a nice day guys!


End file.
